entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Academyjr64/Pigeon WMDs Weapons
|-|Pistol = Summary A 9mm pistol created by Pigeon WMDs. The WS70 is automatically obtained by unlocking The Hornet's Nest mission. It is free for purchase, but costs $100 to deploy on a mission. Despite the old, simplistic design of the WS70, it carries a large 18-round magazine, and its increased firerate and ability to equip a stock allows for greater bullet dispensing potential compared to the UP9. The small size is a bonus as well, but the firepower is rather low, as is expected of one using 9mm. The WS70 shares 9mm ammo with the UP9 and S97, and is mainly equipped by Steel Cove guards patrolling Cormorant Island. Overview Despite only seeming to be a UP9 with six more rounds, and the inability to be suppressed, the WS70 excels at firing bullets quickly, having the highest fire rate of any pistol. In most circumstances, it'll take at least two headshots to down an enemy on most difficulties, and a quick double-tap from this weapon can easily deliver it. However, most stats are identical to that of the UP9, such as the low range and penetration, so this is best used to engage enemies at a closer range. In order to shoot down targets at greater distances, the stock should be equipped to lighten the moderate recoil. Any operative that excels at rapidly placing accurate shots on target will find this firearm to be very useful. But those that aren't so steady with their aim will find their limited supply of ammo emptying out quickly, especially when using the burst function provided by the stock. Attachments By default, a laser sight is attached to the pistol, which cannot be removed. The WS70 is only capable of equipping one extra attachment: the stock, which doubles the weapon's concealment, but makes it extremely stable. Due to not having a rimmed barrel, barrel attachments are unable to be used. Stock * No Stock - The WS70 isn't equipped with a Stock by default, which keeps the recoil and concealment at a balanced level. * Full Stock (+4) - This unwieldy stock makes the pistol hard to conceal, but minimizes recoil and adds a burst function to the pistol. Trivia * The WS70 is based off of the VP70. Gallery File:MisDLC_WS70_.png|The WS70 equipped with a stock. |-|SMG = Summary An SMG created by Pigeon WMDs that uses 5.56 NATO ammunition, similarly to a carbine. The P-3M is unlocked by retrieving the Shipping Manifest in The Hornet's Nest on Rookie difficulty. This weapon shares its ammo with the F57 and Sawblade, and is a common weapon in the hands of both Steel Cove guards and assault units on Cormorant Island. Attachments Though the bullpup configuration of the P-3M allows it to be used without additional modifications, but the recoil caused from the rifle cartridge it uses may prove to be a problem. As such, modifications that improve recoil or accuracy may prove useful to the SMG. Sight * Iron Sights - Basic flip-up sights used by the P-3M. Good enough for close quarters. * Mini Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a small red dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Red Dot (+2) - Large optic with enhanced zoom and solid red dot, providing a very clear sighting picture. * TG3X (+2) - 3x magnification optic with a clear scope reticle, effective at farther distances. * T4XS (+2) - 4x magnification optic with a tactical reticle, improving long range precision at the cost of close range aiming. Barrel * Flash Hider (+2) - Eliminates the muzzle flash from the weapon, but makes the weapon look pretty dumb. * Muzzle Brake (+1) - A small compensator that does an effective job at reducing the kick of the weapon. * Suppressor (+2) - A slim suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. Tactical * Flashlight - A bright light that can be turned on to illuminate that one dark room in The Hornet's Nest. * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. * Canted Sights - Backup iron sights for the weapon, allowing for an alternate aiming option that works well when paired with scopes. Magazine * Normal Magazine - A large 30-round magazine used by the P-3M. * Short Magazine (-1) - A slightly smaller magazine used by the S97. It only carries 20 rounds but allows for extra customization by being easier to conceal. Gallery File:MisDLC_P-3M_.png|The P-3M with various customizations added for higher performance. |-|Shotgun = Summary A semi-automatic, 12-gauge shotgun developed by Pigeon WMDs. The BK0 is unlocked by retrieving the Shipping Manifest in The Hornet's Nest on Professional difficulty. The shells in this weapon are also used in the 480 MCS, with this weapon commonly being wielded by Steel Cove assaults on Cormorant Island. Attachments Concealing the BK0 will sacrifice much in the way of performance, and as such, it may be best to leave it visible to keep it viable. Due to not having rails or sights, operators are forced to eyeball their target. Barrel * Duckbill - Modifies the spread of the shotgun, causing pellets to land in a more horizontal area. * Choke - Tightens the spread of the shotgun, causing pellets to land in a smaller area making medium ranged combat more viable. Underbarrel * Shorty Grip - Automatically equipped by default. Lessens recoil by 40%, allowing for more rapid fire to be made. * Flashlight (-2) - A bright light that can be turned on to illuminate that one dark room in The Hornet's Nest. * Laser (-2) - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. Magazine * Short Magazine - A small, 5-round magazine for the BK0. * Normal Magazine (+1) - A standard 10-round magazine for the BK0. Carries more ammo but makes the gun harder to conceal. Trivia *The BK0 is based off of the SKO Shorty. Gallery File:MisDLC_BK0_.png|The BK0 equipped with a grip, 10-round magazine, and a choke. |-|Sniper = Summary A bolt-action sniper rifle created by Pigeon WMDs. It uses 7.62mm FMJ rounds. The Harrier is unlocked by retrieving the Shipping Manifest in The Hornet's Nest on Operative difficulty. This weapon shares its ammo with the CH-A and F67, making opportunities to find ammo frequent, though the low reserve may prove to be a problem. Attachments Due to having an integral suppressor, it is not possible for the Harrier to have its barrel modified. However, it does still gain a 3% damage bonus from being suppressed. It is impossible to conceal the Harrier, so all efforts should go towards selecting a sight that suits the wielder's preference the most. Sight * Iron Sights - Basic closed sights used by the Harrier, providing acceptable precision from a distance. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Red Dot (+2) - Large optic with enhanced zoom and solid red dot, providing a very clear sighting picture. * TG3X (+2) - 3x magnification optic with a clear scope reticle, effective at farther distances. * T4XS (+2) - 4x magnification optic with a tactical reticle, improving long range precision at the cost of close range aiming. * LS6X (+2) - 6x magnification scope with a solid crosshair, ideal for extreme distances but almost unusable in close quarters. Tactical * Flashlight - A bright light that can be turned on to illuminate that one dark room in The Hornet's Nest. * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make sniping more precise. * Canted Sights - Backup iron sights for the weapon, allowing for an alternate aiming option that works well when paired with scopes. Trivia *The Harrier is based off of the AWS. *The Harrier's name will be shortened to HAR on the player's HUD. Gallery File:MisDLC_Harrier_.png|A scoped Harrier with a laser. |-|Rifle = Summary A battle rifle created by Pigeon WMDs. It uses 7.62mm FMJ rounds. The F67 is unlocked by retrieving the Shipping Manifest in The Hornet's Nest on Elite difficulty. This weapon shares its ammo with the CH-A and Harrier, and are frequently equipped by SC Soldiers. Attachments The F67 has a wide variety of customization options, allowing it to be fine-tuned for whatever situation an operative needs it for. Sight * Iron Sights - The standard closed sights of the F67. They're precise enough to use at any range. * Mini Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a small red dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Red Dot (+2) - Large optic with enhanced zoom and solid red dot, providing a very clear sighting picture. * TG3X (+2) - 3x magnification optic with a clear scope reticle, effective at farther distances. * T4XS (+2) - 4x magnification optic with a tactical reticle, improving long range precision at the cost of close range aiming. Barrel * Flash Hider (+2) - Eliminates the muzzle flash from the weapon, but makes the weapon look pretty dumb. * Muzzle Brake (+1) - A custom mod that helps greatly in controlling the recoil of the assault rifle. * Suppressor (+2) - A large suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. Tactical * Flashlight - A bright light that can be turned on to illuminate that one dark room in The Hornet's Nest. * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. * Canted Sights - Backup iron sights for the weapon, allowing for an alternate aiming option that works well when paired with scopes. The F67 has black canted sights. * Fire Selector - A switch that regulates the fire mode of the F67. Activating it will make it fire a three-round burst. Magazine * Normal Magazine - Standardized 7.62mm magazine for the F67. Carries 20 rounds. * Extended Magazine (+2) - Larger 7.62mm magazine with comes with an increased 30-round capacity. Grip * Folding Grip - A lightweight grip which helps with precision. It can be folded when no longer in use, confirming with the weapon and causing no issues with concealment. * Ergo Grip (+2) - An ergonomic grip designed to fit the shooter's hands for maximum control and precision. Unfortunately, it sticks out quite a bit compared to other grips. * Angled Grip (+1) - A triangular grip which provides a more natural way to hold the weapon. * Stubby Grip (+1) - A shortened vertical foregrip which grants better control over the weapon. Trivia * The F67 is based off the FN FAL, though the carry handle appears to be removed. Gallery |-|Heavy Weapon = Summary An anti-materiel rifle chambered in .338 Lapua Magnum rounds, the Iceberg is a weapon designed by Pigeon WMDs to pierce through thick armor and bulletproof glass. The Iceberg is unlocked by retrieving the Shipping Manifest in The Hornet's Nest on Legend difficulty. The .338 Lapua ammo of the Iceberg cannot be replenished by any means during a mission. The first SC Sniper in the UH-1 helicopter will be wielding an Iceberg if it is allowed to takeoff on Legend difficulty. Attachments As with other snipers, concealment is out of the question. The only modifications available are scopes and a tactical. However, the Iceberg is equipped with a bipod that reduces recoil while prone, though this may have limited use depending on the situation. Sight * Iron Sights - Basic closed sights used by the Iceberg, providing acceptable precision from a distance. * Red Dot (+2) - Large optic with enhanced zoom and solid red dot, providing a very clear sighting picture. * TG3X (+2) - 3x magnification optic with a clear scope reticle, effective at farther distances. * T4XS (+2) - 4x magnification optic with a tactical reticle, improving long range precision at the cost of close range aiming. * LS6X (+2) - 6x magnification scope with a solid crosshair, ideal for extreme distances but almost unusable in close quarters. * LS8X (+2) - 8x magnification scope with a thin crosshair, excellent for engaging other snipers but leaves close range out of the question. Tactical * Flashlight - A bright light that can be turned on to illuminate that one dark room in The Hornet's Nest. * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make sniping more precise. * Canted Sights - Backup iron sights for the weapon, allowing for an alternate aiming option that works well when paired with scopes. Trivia *The Iceberg is based off of the Barrett Model 98 Bravo. *The Iceberg's name will be shortened to ICE on the player's HUD. Gallery File:MisDLC_ICE_.png|The Iceberg equipped with a LS8X and Laser. |-|Secret = Summary The 96FS is a special-ops handgun developed by Pigeon WMDs. It is loaded with .40 SW rounds. It is wielded only by SC Searchers, which appear when investigating a missing guard in the basement of the main building. Since only two searchers can ever appear in a run of The Hornet's Nest, only 26 rounds can be procured. This weapon is not available for purchase. By default, it is equipped with an Osprey Suppressor and a Flashlight. Category:Blog posts